Valentine's Day : The Story Of Yuka Kazami
by Tim Johnson
Summary: Yuka goes over to a certain someones house to celebrate.little something for valentine's day. shoujo-ai themes. ooc


Valentine's Day : The Story Of Yuka Kazami

Yuka was on her way to the Yakumo household with her guitar strapped to her back. It was 6 am on the morning of Valentine's Day.

'Alright! Today, I'm going to sing a song for my darling Yukari, just this once, on this special occasion, just to make sure she knows I care, or something...' Yuka thought to herself as she walked the path towards the Yakumo house. When she got there, she looked up at the nearest window.

"Okay, here goes," Yuka said to herself and picked up a few nearby rocks to throw. She tossed them at the window, just hard enough to wake a person, then she started to play a song on her guitar.

_*cue acoustic guitar*_

_Oh my darling, Oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Valentine_

_You are pretty, slightly bitchy_

_But I love You Valentine_

_Oh my darling, oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Valentine_

_Would you kiss me, would you kiss me?_

_If I tried to make you mine_

_Oh my darling, oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Valentine_

_Won't you, oh, won't you won't you_

_won't you be my valentine?_

"Oh yes! I accept, secret admirer!" The window that Yuka was playing towards opened up and out popped Ran Yakumo.

"Ran!?" Yuka yelled out.

"Yuka!?" Ran called back.

"Uh, wrong window. Bye!" Yuka said as she walked away to another part of the house with a blush on her face.

"Crap, I screwed up." Yuka took a few moments to compose herself and then looked up at the next window. 'Okay, here goes. Take 2.' Yuka got some more rocks and tossed them at the window.

_*cure guitar*_

_-repeat song-_

_...be my Valentine?_

Yuka heard a small yawn from the window as it opened.

"Yay! That was beautiful!" Chen said as she applauded to the early morning performance.

"Chen!?" Yuka exclaimed in surprise for the second time that morning.

"Eh? Yuka-san? What brings you here so early?" Chen asked with a little bit of tiredness in her voice.

"Uh, nothing. Chen, go back to sleep."

"Okay!" Chen called out before she closed her window and went back to bed.

Yuka walked to another side of the house. 'Okay this is the third time. There are no more people who live here other than those two and Yukari. I have to get it right this time." Yuka tossed a few more rocks at the window. One even went as hard enough to crack it.

_*cure music*_

_Oh..._

Yuka stopped right there when she saw who opened the window. It was undoubtedly Ran yet again.

"Yo green-haired menace! If you're looking for Yukari-sama, she doesn't have a window. She sleeps on the first floor." Ran explained from the window to the hopeless youkai below.

"Oh... uh. Thanks. I'll show myself in now," Yuka replied then she went through the front door.

"Whatever," Ran said as she closed her window and went down stairs to start cooking breakfast. 'Man, I wish I had someone to serenade me so romantically like that,' she thought to herself as she drifted on into her daily routine.

Yuka walked around the interior of the house a bit before spotting an ajar door. 'Aha, there it is,' Yuka thought to herself as she let herself in and closing the door behind her. There was Yukari on a futon in the middle of the room.

'Should I play the song? Maybe later. Right now, screw it.' She tossed the guitar strapped to her back aside and proceeded to straddle Yukari's sleeping form. The sudden shift of weight, caused Yukari to stir in her sleep. "Oi Sukima, wake up," Yuka whispered into Yukari's ear. The call woke up Yukari and she was face to face with Yuka's piercing red eyes staring back at her own. "Ah Yuka-chan, what a surprise. Good morning," Yukari said wearily as she yawned and stretched to get some of the sleep away.

"Oi, Sukima, will you be my Valentine?" Yuka asked somewhat sheepishly which actually didn't seem all that sheepish.

"Oh, that's right, today's Valentine's day isn't it? Yes! Yuka-chan I would love to," Yukari replied with faint excitement in her voice.

"Okay, just sit there. I brought my guitar with me and wrote you a song." Yuka picked up her guitar and set it up so she was playing in front of Yukari then proceeded to play.

_*cue acoustic tones*_

_Oh my darling, Oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Valentine_

_You are pretty, slightly bitchy_

_But I love You Valentine_

_Oh my darling, oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Valentine_

_Would you kiss me, would you kiss me?_

_If I tried to make you mine_

_Oh my darling, oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Valentine_

_won't you, oh, won't you won't you_

_won't you be my valentine?_

"So, how was it?" Yuka asked, looking for a positive response.

It took a moment before Yukari answered. "It was wonderful!" Yuka launched herself to hug the nearby Yuka. The hug caught her off guard and she fell over. Yukari also planted a surprise kiss on her cheek. Her face turned just the tinge of red darker and Yukari's embrace tightened just a slight.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yukari." Yuka greeted.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Yuka," Yukari responded.

Yukari was also surprised because she felt herself being lifted off the ground and being carried like a princess. She held on to the one carrying her's neck for extra support and looked to Yuka for an explanation.

"Just for today, my treat, Yukari-sama. Let's go. Ran should be done making breakfast by now."

"Yes lets, my _knight._" Yuka walked towards the kitchen with Yukari in hand and her guitar strapped to her back. She didn't want to mention it at the time because it would ruin the moment, but Yukari was quite heavy, even for a youkai as strong as her.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own touhou, nor the song oh my darling

A/N : Valentine's special. With the YukaYuka pairing. To be honest, Yuka could have been interchanged with Reimu and it wouldn't make much of a difference, but using Yuka adds more to the humor aspect because she was quite ooc and owns a guitar. The last bit was based off of a little personal experience because I was trying to carry a girl like that, but I didn't want to hurt any feelings so I left all comments inside. Happy Valentine's Day...


End file.
